The Toby Daye crew go to Hogwarts:
by GinnySong
Summary: Toby, Tybalt, Quentin, Raj, May, and Jazz are all sent back in time to 1995, Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. Of course, to blend in, Quentin and Raj are fourteen, and the others are now fifteen. The six are there on a mission: Protect Harry Potter. But will they get caught? Set during Order of the Phoenix and five months after The Winter Long. Mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

"Sorry, but can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Someone opened the door to our compartment. I opened my mouth slightly, to try and taste his magical signature, and found nothing. Interesting. This _is_ a school of _magic_ , right?

"Sure!" I said. Quentin and Raj scooted over. Oh yeah; Jazz was sitting against the left wall with May right next to her, Tybalt was on the corner seat with me next to him, with Quentin next to me and Raj next to him. Oh, and did I mention the part where Tybalt, May, Jazz, and I were all fifteen, and Quentin and Raj were fourteen, courtesy of the Luideag? I bet not.

The boy sat down. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter." he replied. "I would usually sit with my friends, Ron and Hermione, but they're Prefects this year. Anyway, I haven't seen you people around before." I glanced at Tybalt. So _this_ is who we were protecting.

"American exchange students. We heard that Hogwarts was simply the best wizarding school out there. My name is Rand Stratford." Tybalt lied easily. Harry raised his eyebrows and nodded. Tybalt continued. "This is my girlfriend, October Daye."

"That's Toby to everyone else." I told Harry. I ruffled Quentin's hair. He leaned back into Raj. "This is Quentin Sollys, my cousin." Quentin waved.

Raj straightened. "I'm Raj Stratford, U- Rand's cousin." he announced, slipping over the word 'Uncle'. Nice save. May jumped up.

"I'm May Daye, Toby's sister!" she exclaimed. Harry frowned.

"May Daye?" he asked. "Like mayday, like a danger warning?" Quentin's eyes widened.

"But you're-" he sputtered. May smiled at him. May is a Fetch, my Fetch to be exact. In other words, she's the physical embodiment of my oncoming death. Or at least, she was. She's kind of retired now, after my mother, Amandine, shifted the balance of my blood to save my life.

Apparently, Quentin's only now gotten the joke. "Oh!" he sighed. Raj snorted. Quentin glared at him, and started to tickle him. Raj let out a strangled cat-like sound and pushed Quentin backwards into me, whereupon I pressed my finger right between his eyes, on his glabella.

Quentin stopped, transfixed with the finger. I took it away, and with my free hand, started stroking Raj's hair, and he calmed down, making a slight purring noise. Cait Sidhe tend to have rather cat-like tendencies, even when in human form. It's quite funny. I kept stroking it absentmindedly as Jazz introduced herself.

"And I'm Jasmine Patel, May's girlfriend. You can call me Jazz." she stuck out her hand. Harry gaped a bit.

"But both of you are girls!" he exclaimed. May rolled her eyes.

"A technicality," she scoffed. Jazz put down her hand. "This is the... modern world. 1995. Get over it." Oh, did I mention that we had been sent back in time to 1995. Safe, dependable, 1995. I froze.

"October?" Tybalt asked me, sounding concerned. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"It's 1995." I told him urgently. Tybalt looked confused for a moment before it dawned on him.

"Yes, it is." he said softly. 1995. I had been a turned into fish by Simon Torquil from June 1st, 1995, to June 3rd, 2009. 14 years and 2 days. Today was September 1st. I had been missing for exactly 3 months now. Cliff and Gilly and Sylvester only starting to realize I'd gone missing, that I wouldn't be back for 14 long years. Etienne told me those were dark times for Shadowed Hills, with Sylvester not in his right state of mind, driven into depression by the loss of his wife, daughter, and knight. I don't even know what had happened with Cliff and Gilly, waiting for me to come home. Cliff seemed to move on, finding another wife. Was Gillian eternally waiting for me to come home? Rowan and thorn, I had promised her ice cream. Chocolate, of course. I stood abruptly.

"I need to go to the bathroom," I lied. I could see the others as I walked out. May was frowning. Jazz herself had a look of understanding, nodding to me as I went past. Quentin was grimacing, as was Raj, giving a pitiful mew as I walked out the door. Harry had a look of utter confusion on his face. Tybalt simply looked sad. I slammed the door closed, and ran. Luckily for me, the hallway was clear. I reached the bathroom, locking it behind me. I started sobbing unashamedly. I had gotten over it, but being here now was bringing it back to when I first got back. I heard a meow at the door.

"Tybalt?" I asked, hiccuping. Another meow, sounding affronted. "Raj?" There was scratching on the door. I unlocked it and let it a Abyssinian cat jump on my lap. "Hey Raj." I said. Raj rubbed his head against my chest. "Sorry for running off like that. Did Tybalt follow you?" He shook his furry head. "Good. Do you want to change back?" He shook his head again, so we stayed like that for a few moments, before there was a pounding on the door.

"Toby? Toby?! It's me, Quentin! Is Raj with you?" A voice called from behind the door. I sighed and opened the door again, to find my official squire standing there. "I've set up a ward, no one can see or hear us." he told me. I nodded.

"Come on in and join the party," I said, beckoning him in. I locked the door behind him just in case, and asked, "So, why are you here?" Quentin shrugged.

"Raj and I went out to find you. Raj got here before me, mainly because four legs are better than two. Why are you here?" he asked me. I frowned.

"You know how I was turned into a fish for 14 years?" I asked him. He nodded. "The day I was turned into a fish was June 1st, _1995_..." Quentin's eyes widened in understanding.

"So back in San Francisco, you've been missing for 3 months." he said. I nodded.

"I was thinking about the ones I'd left behind. Namely, Sylvester, Gillian, and my fiancé." Raj cocked his head. "Not Tybalt," I amended. "My old fiancé, Cliff Marks. He was mortal." I had never talked about Cliff with anybody. It almost felt like a relief to be talking about it now. Almost. "I should call them..." I pondered.

"No!" exclaimed Quentin. "The Luideag said we couldn't!" Oh yeah.

' _Remember, don't go anywhere near San Francisco, don't call anyone there, and just avoid San Francisco and its occupants at that time at all costs. You can say you're from there, but that's it. You can't mess with your own timeline. I used to travel with a guy who had a ship that flies throughout time and space, and he was always very insistent that no one can ever mess with their own timeline, not even him._ " Those were the Luideag's words to us before we left.

I nodded.

"You're right." I told him. Quentin swallowed and went on.

"I worry about you a lot. We all do. You're always running off headfirst into any danger you find." Raj meowed his agreement. I beckoned Quentin closer and gave both of them a hug.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that now. This is a school, it shouldn't have any danger." I assured the two.

Oh how wrong I was.


	2. Chapter 2

Raj turned back to human, and then he, Quentin and I clamored out of the bathroom. We had been in there for about 5 minutes. We walked back to the compartment and opened the door.

"-can't understand why Crookshanks likes you so – oh!" exclaimed a girl I hadn't met before. I stared at her. In our absence, two more people had came. One was a boy with bright red hair, and the other was a girl with curly brown hair. They were sitting on either side of Harry. Sunlight glinted off of shiny badges on their chests. ' _That must be Ron and Hermione,_ ' I thought. The redhead, who I assumed was Ron, looked at us, and rolled his eyes.

"This compartment's full, now shove off." he said, and pointed to his badge. "Wouldn't want to get in trouble with a prefect, now would you?" I raised my eyebrows. Quentin and Raj glared. The smell of burning paper and pepper and steel and heather rose into the air. I shot them a warning glance, but they had their attention on something else.

"You don't know who you're dealing with!" Raj hissed.

"Besides," Quentin says, almost conversationally. "We were here before you. And all of us outrank you." he added in a lower tone so only we could hear. I heard a growling, and looked over at Tybalt. Sure enough, it was him doing the growling. May looked steaming mad, with Jazz not far behind her. I plastered on a fake grin.

"So you might want to let us in!" I said cheerfully, then added, "Not that you have a choice in the matter." The three of us sat down where we had been sitting before. The girl, Hermione, looked at me, affronted, but didn't say anything. We sat in silence for a while, then Hermione asked,

"So what blood-status you you guys? I'm a muggle-born, Harry's a half-blood, and Ron's a pure-blood. Just in case you didn't know," she added a tad condensing-ly - obviously we ticked her off. Oh well. "Muggle-borns are witches and wizards born to muggles, non-magical people, purebloods are witches and wizards born to other purebloods, and half-bloods are witches and wizards born to any other combination." she explained this all very fast. I pondered, then said,

"I'm a half-blood."

"I'm a pureblood." announced Raj. Quentin nodded.

"As am I." he said. Tybalt looked amused.

"Oh my, so many half-bloods and purebloods in our little gang, though I'm afraid to say I'll have to join the latter." he purred. Jazz smiled.

"I'm a half-blood." she told them.

May looked a bit confused for a moment, then said, "Pureblood." Hermione frowned.

"But aren't you and Toby sisters?" she asked. May glanced at me, appearing unconcerned, but I could see a bit of panic in her eyes.

"Half-sisters," I amended. May then looked faintly relieved. "My dad was named Mark, her dad was named…" I paused. "Simon." May started coughing. I grimaced, and asked, "You alright, May?" She cleared her throat and nodded. It wasn't very nice, but it made the most sense.

Hermione persisted with the questions. "So where are you guys from?" she then asked.

"We're all from San Francisco, California." answered Jazz. Quentin shook his head.

"I was born in Canada, but I've spent the last… What is it, 8 years of my life in San Francisco?" he looked at me questioningly. I nodded.

"You came there about a year before I came back." I confirmed. Quentin was fostered at Shadowed Hills in 2008, I came back from my 14 year long imprisonment in 2009.

"Back from where?" again asked the ever persistent Hermione. I bit my lip. If she kept asking these questions, our cover might be blown. If it wasn't already.

"I had to move away for about 7 years, but it all happened so fast, I didn't get time to tell anyone." I explained. In response to Hermione's mouth opening in question, I added, "And I didn't know about May until after I got back." Her mouth closed. Good. A deep voice came onto the intercom.

"We shall arrive at Hogsmeade Station in 20 minutes. Please leave your belongings on the train." So we changed into our robes in pairs, or mostly. Ron and Harry, Quentin and Raj, May and Jazz, Hermione and I, and Tybalt.

Once we all sat down, Tybalt whispered in my ear, "As profusely sorry as I am that I did not get to see your body in all its glory, I especially do not think they would not allow us to change together. However, I am looking forward to seeing that same body one of these nights. I'm sure you feel the same?" I blushed all the way to my ears, and nodded.

"But like you said, they wouldn't allow us to sleep together," I pointed out to him, still whispering. Tybalt smirked.

"Why wouldn't they let your cat into your dorm? 10 pm, I think." he asked rhetorically. I smirked along with him.

"I like the way you think, my King," I said, snuggling up against him. Around the compartment, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were having a whispered conversation, Raj was showing Quentin something on his DS, probably Pokemon again - Chelsea's got them addicted - and May was resting against Jazz, who was reading a book. I must have dozed off, because next thing I know, the train is stopped and I'm being shaken lightly by Tybalt.

"Come, I can't carry you, and we need to get off of the train." he said. So I got up and we all climbed off of the train.

"Americans and first years this way!" called a brisk, female voice. Indeed, the voice belonged to a grubby looking female.

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry asked her.

"He is out at the moment, I am filling in for him for the time being, now get to the carriages, Potter." replied the teacher. I cleared my throat, and she looked towards our group.

"We're the Americans," I told her. She nodded.

"You'll go with the first years. Follow me." So we did, following behind the first years, who kept looking back at us curiously. Once we got there, the teacher called, "Alright, no more than 4 to a boat!" I stepped back. My first thought was, of course, ' _Don't get in the water don't get in the water,_ ' and my second thought was, ' _There's 6 of us._ '

As if hearing my thoughts, May looked at me and said, "Don't worry. Jazz and I will go on a different boat; you go with your boys." I blushed faintly with her calling them my boys, but I knew she was right. They were my boys. At least I wasn't alone in not wanting to go in the water: Tybalt and Raj looked just as apprehensive as me. Quentin pulled us in anyway.

"If it makes you feel any better," he said as the boats started moving. "This is the last time we have to do this." I humphed.

At least the view was good, I thought as we pulled into the dock. Some kid yelled, "Land ho!" I snorted. Good kid.

As we got out of the boats, my color started returning, and Tybalt and Raj looked distinctly ruffled. Quentin, Jazz, and May looked fine. Bully for them. We were told to go to the Entrance Hall and wait there. Again, we stood at the end of the line. Soon enough, transparent people walked through the walls. They looked like they belonged in the 17th or 18th century. Ghosts. May's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in fury. I looked at her, at the ghosts, then her again remembering a conversation we had a while back.

"I thought you said that ghosts aren't able to exist," I said to her quietly.

"They aren't." she nearly growled back. The ghosts finally seemed to spot her. Their eyes widened, and they quickly retreated through a giant door. Finally, a stern lady in green robes entered, introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, and gave a speech about the Hogwarts Houses and how your House is your family. Uh huh, sure. My family are the ones came with me from San Francisco to Scotland. The rest can fuck off.

She led us through the door she came in by, and into a hall that could have been the size of ALH. I looked around in concealed awe, as did Jazz and Quentin.

Tybalt and Raj looked disinterested. May simply shrugged. I suppose, being a Fetch and all, she might have some memories of some pretty grandiose spaces.

Professor McGonagall set down a three-legged stool, and set down a moldy looking hat on it. I raised my eyebrows. This was the main attraction? Huh. Suddenly, the hat seemed to come to life, and for some odd reason, started singing.

" _In times of old when I was new and Hogwarts barely started_

 _The founders of our noble school thought never to be parted:_

 _United by a common goal, they had the selfsame yearning,_

 _To make the world's best magic school and pass along their learning._

" _Together we will build and teach!" the four good friends decided_

 _And never did they dream that they might someday be divided,_

 _For were there such friends anywhere as Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

 _Unless it was the second pair of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

 _So how could it have gone so wrong? How could such friendships fail?_

 _Why, I was there and so can tell the whole sad, sorry tale._

 _Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those whose ancestry is purest."_

 _Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose intelligence is surest."_

 _Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those with brave deeds to their name,"_

 _Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot, and treat them just the same."_

 _These differences caused little strife when first they came to light,_

 _For each of the four founders had a House in which they might_

 _Take only those they wanted, so, for instance, Slytherin_

 _Took only pure-blood wizards of great cunning, just like him,_

 _And only those of sharpest mind were taught by Ravenclaw_

 _While the bravest and the boldest went to daring Gryffindor._

 _Good Hufflepuff she took the rest, and taught them all she knew,_

 _Thus the Houses and their founders retained friendships firm and true._

 _So Hogwarts worked in harmony for several happy years,_

 _But then discord crept among us feeding on our faults and fears._

 _The Houses that, like pillars four, had once held up our school,_

 _Now turned upon each other and, divided, sought to rule._

 _And for a while it seemed the school must meet an early end,_

 _What with dueling and with fighting and the clash of friend on friend_

 _And at last there came a morning when old Slytherin departed_

 _And though the fighting then died out he left us quite downhearted._

 _And never since the founders four were whittled down to three_

 _Have the Houses been united as they once were meant to be._

 _And now the Sorting Hat is here and you all know the score:_

 _I sort you into Houses because that is what I'm for,_

 _But this year I'll go further, listen closely to my song:_

 _Though condemned I am to split you still I worry that it's wrong,_

 _Though I must fulfill my duty and must quarter every year_

 _Still I wonder whether sorting may not bring the end I fear._

 _Oh, know the perils, read the signs, the warning history shows,_

 _For our Hogwarts is in danger from external, deadly foes_

 _And we must unite inside her or we'll crumble from within._

 _I have told you, I have warned you. . . . let the Sorting now begin._ "

The Hat bowed. I blinked.

"What the heck?" I muttered. Tybalt chuckled. Professor McGonagall took out a list.

"Alegony, Sara!" she called out. A brown haired girl walked up, and sat down on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

After a few seconds, the hat seemed to come to life, and shouted, "Ravenclaw!" Ah. I see. They're doing it one by one.

This might take a while.


	3. Chapter 3

After what seemed like a lifetime - or, at least, a human lifetime. Fae lifetimes tend to be sufficiently longer - We were the only ones up there. The Headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore, stood up from his chair - throne, rather.

"This year, things are a slight bit different." he said. "We have, for Care of Magical Creatures, we have a returning teacher, Professor Grubbly-Plank. Please welcome her back." The teacher from the boats stood up. There was a smattering of applause. "For Defense Against the Dark Arts, we have a new teacher, Dolores Umbridge. Please-" he stopped. A toad-like creature wearing a hideous pink cardigan stood up and made her way to the front of the room.

"Hem hem." she said in a sweet, sickly voice one last time before continuing. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore." she cleared her throat. "It is lovely to be back at Hogwarts again. I have missed it so very much." I stopped listening after that. I'm not sure what the hell she said, but from the vibe I'm getting from her, it wasn't good. Eventually, she sat down, and Dumbledore stood back up, applauding. He was the only one doing it. Not even the other teachers clapped more than 2 times before stopping.

"Now, as I was saying," Dumbledore started again. "This year is still more different. As you may have noticed, there are still people waiting to be sorted, and they are older than our first years." Oh, they noticed all right. The whole crowd of students had been staring at us since we got here, and they hadn't stopped. "Well, Hogwarts is now host to 6 American exchange students."

A murmur washed over the crowd, but stopped once Dumbledore started talking again. "Unlike last year, the is no tournament of any kind." I raised my eyebrows. I'll have to find out more about that sometime later. "They are simply here for the sake of learning. I hope you give them all a warm welcome as they get sorted." Now there was much more applause as people craned their necks to get a better view of us. Professor McGonagall came back to the front with a different list.

"Daye, May!" she announced. Jazz whispered something in May's ear before May walked up, grinned at McGonagall, and sat down as McGonagall put the hat on her head. After a few seconds, her grin lessened a bit, something I only noticed because I had looked at a smile that looked like that for most of my life, though it was usually only in a mirror.

After a minute, the Hat called out, " _HUFFLEPUFF_!" The table with the yellow badger banner hanging over it burst into applause, Jazz and I along with them. May waved at them and sat down.

After they stopped clapping, Professor McGonagall called out again, "Daye, October!" I walked up and sat on the stool. She placed the Hat on my head. It fell over my eyes.

" _Ah,_ " said a voice. My eyes narrowed.

' _So you're the Sorting Hat, huh._ ' I thought.

" _Correct, I'm here to sort you. Now, oh!_ " the Hat exclaimed in my head. " _You're much older than you look. By about 40 years._ " it guessed.

' _Don't tell anyone._ " I mentally hissed.

" _Oh don't worry, I'm not allowed to tell anyone what I learn. Your secret is safe with me. Now, let's see… Oh, this one's a true hero!_ " Flashes of Blind Michael's lands buzzed through my head before vanishing. I shivered. " _Bravery, truthfulness… There's only one answer for this…_ GRYFFINDOR!" It announced to the whole hall. I got up and walked over to the red table. I sat down in an empty seat across from Hermione and next to Harry. Hermione stuck out her hand.

"Congratulations for getting into Gryffindor. Sorry you and your sister got into different houses." she told me. I shook her hand and nodded, trying to avoid the thank you.

"It's alright, May and I are completely different people." I admitted. Hermione nodded, and we both turned back to watch the sorting.

"Patel, Jasmine!" called Professor McGonagall. Jazz walked up to the stool and sat down, smiling just before the Hat went over her head. Her sorting didn't take long at all. " _HUFFLEPUFF_!" the hat shouted. The whole of Hufflepuff started clapping, May being the loudest. I clapped along with them.

"Sollys, Quentin!" Quentin glanced at Raj, then went over to the Sorting Hat and sat down, the Hat then going on his head. " _GRYFFINDOR_!" the Hat soon called out. Quentin's eyes opened, and he bounded over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to me.

"Bet you a dime that both of them will go into Slytherin," I said to him quietly. Quentin shook his head.

"Nah, Raj would go into Ravenclaw, probably Tybalt too. At least one of them will go into Ravenclaw." he replied just as quietly. Professor McGonagall read from the list,

"Stratford, Raj!" Raj walked up to the stool confidently and sat down. McGonagall placed the Hat on his head.

" _SLYTHERIN_!" it shouted. Quentin glanced at me nervously as Raj sat down at the Slytherin table. I smirked.

Professor McGonagall eyed Tybalt a bit before reading from the list, "Stratford, Rand!" Tybalt smirked as he walked up to the stool and sat down. The Hat was placed over his head.

" _SLYTHERIN_!" it called out.

"Yes!" I exclaimed quietly. Quentin groaned and handed over a dime. I pocketed it, smirking all the while before starting to clap. Tybalt eyed us, obviously amused. He sat down next to Raj.

Food suddenly appeared on the table. I stared at it before looking around. Everyone but Quentin and I had started eating at our table. Quentin shrugged before starting to eat with them. I sniffed a particularly good-looking turkey leg before biting into it. It was delicious! I had a few things before stopping. Instead I looked around at the others. Quentin was busy inhaling the entire table, May and Jazz were interacting with some of their new House-mates, and Tybalt and Raj were having some meat. Tybalt looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back. "Toby?" asked Harry. I tore my eyes away from Tybalt and looked at Harry.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Eh, could you pass the salt? It's right over there." I looked over to my right. Quentin was currently pouring what seemed like the entirety of the salt shaker onto his chicken tenders. I sighed, and pulled it away from him - "Hey!" - and gave it to Harry.

"Here you are," I said. He nodded.

"Thanks," he replied, before starting to use it. I bit my lip. Strictly speaking, in the mortal world, we were allowed to say thanks, but I didn't like it either way.

"Mmm." I hummed. Quentin had stopped his eating for the moment.

"Are we allowed to switch tables and talk to our friends?" he asked me. A boy sitting across from Quentin looked up.

"I don't know… I don't think there are any rules against it… I'm Neville, by the way. Neville Longbottom." he said thoughtfully. Quentin nodded, then opened his mouth to say something. I sniffed the air, and nearly gagged. The smell of the food was overshadowing almost everything, I could barely even smell Quentin's steel and heather keeping his human illusion up. But buried under everything, nearly pushed away, was the smell of fertilizer and honey combs. Quentin closed his mouth, looking at me worriedly.

"Toby?" I waved my hand dismissively.

"I'm fine," I told him, before nearly falling off of the bench. All of the food from the table had been replaced by all kinds of desserts. Towering castles of ice-cream, tortes of all kind, there was so much. Who makes all of this? I was interrupted from my musings by Harry again. He smiled nervously, and held out what seemed like a cherry pie.

"Want some pie?" he asked. I raised my eyebrow and smirked slightly.

"That depends. Is it an _evil_ pie?" I heard Quentin start choking on his raspberry torte. I pounded him on the back, chuckling. He glared at me, still trying to regain his breath.

"Sorry,"

"You better be."

"Uh huh." Soon, the feast was over. All the houses stood up as one, and started to leave. The Gryffindors headed out the door and up the stairs with the the purple and bronze house, while the Hufflepuffs trailed into a door to the right of the staircase, the Slytherins, a door to the left of it. Tybalt winked at me. I smiled back.

The Gryffindor common room wouldn't look out of place at Shadowed Hills' guest suites. If it had more roses, that is. Hermione led me the dorms, which had about equal amounts of red as the common room. I walked over to the bed that had my name written on a plaque on the end of the four poster bed. I checked the time. 9:55. Knowing Tybalt, he'd probably get here at exactly 10.

Yet, sure enough, exactly 4 minutes after 9:56 pm, a loud yowling filled the room. I jerked up, and heard my roommates do the same. I grinned, jumped out of bed, and walked over to the door.

" _Okay_! Tybalt, enough already! In!" I said as I let Tybalt, in cat-form, into the dorm. Hermione looked at me as the other girls cooed over him. I smirked.

"Tybalt? Prince of Cats?" she asked me. I smiled.

"I think he fancies himself as a King. You read Shakespeare?" Hermione blushed.

"That's why my name is Hermione; my parents were avid readers of him." Nodding briefly, I walked over to Tybalt and his new fan-base - the squealing girls that had been squealing since we got here.

"Come on, Tybalt, to the bed we go." Tybalt bristled as I ungracefully picked him up, but soon started purring as I petted him.

I carried him over to the bed, to which he strained out of my grasp and onto the red sheets. I climbed into the bed with him, and closed the curtains surrounding the bed while casting a notice-me-not charm. Almost immediately he turned back to human.

"By _Maeve_ , woman, how have your cats not killed you with the way you can carry them?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"I respect them and they respect me. Except when they want food." I replied. Tybalt cast what seemed to be a silencing charm on the curtains.

"I told Raj about this outing before I left. He seemed to be trying to chat up some of the fourth year boys, so I'm not entirely sure he was paying attention." Of course he was. Quentin was going to be so disappointed.

"What are we going to do about all of us being in different houses? Jazz and May, You and Raj, me and Quentin?"

"Meet up whenever possible. Make allies and friends within our respective houses and years. You seem to have the best chance of befriending Harry Potter." I blushed.

"Yes, well, I'm a bit old for him." Tybalt practically purred as he responded.

"Aren't I a bit old for you?"

"I think you're missing the fact that you put up with me, and you fell for me first."

Tybalt laughed. "I did not, as you say, ' _fall for you_ ', my heart simply slipped into your hands at some point in our relationship." I wrinkled my nose.

"Okay, _ew_."

"Shall we start? I didn't come all of this way for talking - quite the contrary."

I thought for a moment. "When do you need to be back?"

"4:00 am." he replied evenly.

"Well, I _guess_ that's enough time…" I mock-sighed.

Tybalt smiled.


End file.
